


A Hero Covered In Flour

by PandasaurusWrecks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Actor Dean, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chef Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Castiel, Single Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusWrecks/pseuds/PandasaurusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is your everyday mechanic...on the weekends at least. And on the weekdays, Dean Winchester is a crime fighting man with a shield and a mask...I.e. he is an actor on the TV show Captain America.</p>
<p>Castiel is head Chef at his older brother's restaurant, 'Gabriel's'. They have an eclectic sort of menu and Cas loves cooking there, especially when he can come home to his wife's cooking</p>
<p>The two meet by accident and a friendship soon begins. Castiel helping Dean to escape the fame and Dean helping Cas to learn that theres more to life than just cooking.</p>
<p>When their friendship starts to blossom to something a little more on Dean's side, he asks to see Cas' home but what he doesnt expect to see there is his ex-fiance who is Castiel's now wife.</p>
<p>Castiel is soon faced with whether or not he wants to keep his new best friend or his wife who seems to have changed over night from seeing just one person. And Cas is also seeing Dean in a new way, one that makes his heart beat like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero Covered In Flour

He shut the door behind him and turned to find the bluest eyes he had ever seen staring straight into his. Motionless for but a moment, instinct kicked in and he covered the man's mouth with his hand, shushing him. Multiple footsteps and muffled words could be heard through the door. Once it was silent the blue eyed man smacked the other's hand away, "who do you think you are, bursting into my kitchen like that?" He shuffled back until he was safely behind a counter, his eyes never leaving the intruder, "and what are you running from? Is it the police? I don't harbor criminals in my kitchen so you might want to leave before I decide to yell for someone." 

The intruder put his hands into the air, like one would to show no ill intent, "no please, listen. I'm sorry for doing that, and I assure you, I am not a criminal. I was running from, a little issue." The other man's brows converged, confused, "look, I'll leave if you want, but just give me a few minutes until I'm sure they're gone. I won't bother you again; I'm not a thief or anything, just a man in a little trouble." No reply was given just the same confused look, "okay I understand, I'm leaving now." He turned and headed back to the door.

"Who exactly, is 'they'?"

He stopped, hand on the knob. Sighing he turned and giggled, "it wasn't the cops, I promise. It was," he rubbed his face," a group of girls."

The man laughed, "wait, you're telling me that you busted into my kitchen, gave me a heart attack, covered my face and told me to shush, just to hide from a bunch of girls?"

"Well saying it like that makes it sound kind of stupid. But you have no idea what I've been through man," he smiled and laughed, thinking that it was kind of funny how he found himself there. He looked around, it was a large kitchen, just as the blue eyed man had called it. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and everything was chrome; the four large stoves, the two dish washers, the door to what he guessed was either the fridge or freezer, even the counter the other man stood behind, chopped vegetables laid out in front of him.

"So what have you been through then?"

He turned his eyes back to who he guessed was the head cook since he kept calling it HIS kitchen, and laughed, "well it started as a regular day you know, got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, then I left to go shopping." The cook had his arms crossed, not entertained, "well while I was out shopping this girl came up to me and asked me my name. I turned away from her, and that's when she stole the hat I was wearing. She screamed, which attracted attention from the other shoppers, that turned out to be a bunch more girls, who then, decided to chase me." The cook grinned and let out a small laugh, "I had to drop the basket I had, run out of the supermarket, girl's in tow, and run down an alley way, I wound up running into a fence. Thankfully I had enough time to climb the fence before they saw me, but when they did, I was on the other side. They turned and pointed to what I guess was another way around the building so I entered the first unlocked door and found myself face to face with you. You know the rest from there."

The cook laughed, "what is your name and why were they screaming and chasing you?" He grabbed a knife that was sitting on the counter in front of him and started chopping more vegetables. The intruder made to move forward towards him, "nah uh," he shook his head, "you are not properly dressed to cross that line there," he pointed to the floor where a red line boxed in the door area, "health code violations."

He nodded and took a step back, "understandable. But you really don't know who I am?"

Looking up from the chopping table he saw a shocked look on the intruder's face, "no, should I?"

"Nah, I guess there are some people who have better things to do then obsess over the TV," he grinned, "my name is Dean, Dean Winchester; and that gaggle of girls were chasing me, because I am an actor on the show, Captain America: Marvel adventures."

The man just blinked for a few moments then scoffed, "what is a hot shot actor like you doing in a small town like this?" He went back to chopping the vegetables like there wasn't a famous person hiding out in his kitchen.

Relieved, Dean leaned back against the door, "believe it or not, I'm not exactly a professional actor. This is my first show, ever. I only got it because the creators decided to find guys from small towns to really convey Captain America's past and present. They came here five years ago and my brother convinced me to audition cause I was kind of jobless at the time."

The cook set down his knife and leaned against the counter behind him, "jobless huh?"

"Yeah it was kind of a bad year for me and that's part of why I auditioned; I needed a change of scenery," he kicked at the ground in front of him.

"What made it so bad?" The cook never took his eyes off of Dean, still weary of him.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a few small breaths, "well I had a job earlier that year at a refinery about two towns over, but then there were budget cuts and a shortage of jobs so they laid a few guys off, me being one of them. Then a few months later my fiance at the time had left the front door open and my dog saw a squirrel in the front yard and chased it into the road, and under a truck. Even worse, a month later my dad's drunkenness finally got my mom killed just like she always said it would; he fell asleep with a lit cigarette and the whole house went up in flames, he barely made it out, but the smoke had already taken over her lungs before the fire made its way up. She couldn't even wake up." Tears began to cloud his eyes, "and to top it all off, my fiance at the time left me a few months later. Me and my buddies were out drinking and we stopped by a diner to sober up when I saw her sitting in a booth kissing on another man. I kind of went off in a rage and started beating the SoB up when the management threatened to call the cops. She broke up with me then and there saying I changed and what not else." Dean took a deep breath in and looked over to the cook, "and now I'm wondering why I'm telling all of my past to a man whose name I don't even know; who let a man who may or may not be lying about being a criminal stay in his kitchen." He laughed a little at the end.

"Well three things Dean. First of all, I let you hide out in my kitchen, so you owed me an explanation for that. Second, after you told me your name and where you were from, I realized I recognized you from the commercials for Captain America. Lastly, my name is Castiel, and I am the head chef of this diner," he walked over to Dean, extending his hand, "nice to meet you."

Dean smiled and took it, "likewise Cas."

Castiel raised an eyebrow in response, "I like that, Cas. Nobody has ever shortened my name like that before. Cassie is what my family calls me."

"Cassie? Really," Dean laughed. "Well Cas, I don't even know what to do now," he hung his head, "if I go back outside the girls will probably find me again and chase me all the way home. Even if I do manage to get home safely, I'm gonna have to go back out again tomorrow and buy what I had originally gone out to get. Either way, I'll probably end up finding myself face to face with another stranger, although the next one might not be as nice."

Cas had a look on his face like he was contemplating something, "well I have two ideas that might just help you out for right now at least." He walked a few feet to his left and reached into a large bin. "Close your eyes."

"Wait what?"

"Just do it, trust me, like I did you," Dean did as he was told and was met with a force being flung against his face. Coughing, Dean leaned over and made to wipe off his face, "stop, you'll ruin it."

"What the hell man," Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas with his hands in the air, covered in white stuff, "did you just through flour on my face?"

Cas smiled and nodded, "you can't really tell your facial features now, and your freckles are all covered up," Cas laughed, "man I really threw a lot on you, your shirt's covered now."

He walked over to a little closet and disappeared inside, "so what is this idea of yours anyways? I'm still wearing the same thing and trust me the hair is also what attracts the ladies."

Cas returned with a white cap and smock in hand, "that's what these are for." He handed the smock to Dean and put the chefs hat on him covering his hair and the top of his ears, "now you look like a regular old cook, nothing special about that."

Dean just laughed, "well I guess that works doesn't it?"

"It'll get you home, that's the best part."

Dean adjusted the hat so it wasn't so big, "now you said you had two ideas to help me out, what's the other?"

Cas walked back to where he had been chopping vegetables and disappeared under the counter, a cabinet door could be heard opening and things were being shifted around, "here it is." Cas came back up holding a notepad and a pen, "I usually don't need this since I'm doing the cooking so it just sits under here collecting dust." 

He reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, "err, whatchya doing there buddy," Dean questioned as Cas began to write down something onto the paper.

"Relax, I'm not giving you my number or anything." He came back over to Dean with the notepad in hand, "This is the address of the diner, since it seems you only got here by accident, I don't know if you even know where you're at," he pointed to a set of numbers, "these are the times we open, I'm usually here an hour early to prep, so come by before any of these times and drop off the cap and smock. Don't worry about washing them, we use a specific kind of brand for them," he pointed to a telephone number underneath the name Johnny's Delivery Care, "this is the number to a delivery service. They supply both food and home necessities. My grandmother used this when she was going through a depression because she couldn't even leave her front porch. Don't worry, they won't patronize you for being lazy or anything because you're using the service; they're a nice company; they'll understand."

Dean took the paper and turned to leave, "Thanks man, I really need a break from all the fan girls." He flashed him a smile and walked out the door, taking a quick peek around to make sure there was no one on the other side. "Don't know where I'm at," he scoffed, "I know this town like the back of my hand. He turned right out of the alley way and into a street sign, "where the heck did that come from?" He laughed at himself and continued on home. A couple of people stared at him like he was crazy, well who wouldn't think that about a guy with flour for a face.

"Hey Sammy, thought you were gonna come over for dinner tonight," he was changing into some night sweats when Sam had called.

"Sorry Dean, some things came up at school and I just needed to take care of it. I meant to call you earlier but I never know when you're busy in scene," there was some rustling on the other side of the phone and indistinct talking which sounded very feminine.

Dean rolled his eyes even though Sam couldn't see, "sure, something came up at school. Are you sure it wasn't that something came up in your pants and you have some girl there to take care of that?"

He knew he hit it on the mark when Sam coughed and stuttered, "uh no, it's...it's not like that. She just...I mean I just...It's a study group." There was laughter on the other side. "Look, I was just calling to apologize for not showing up, I'll see you next time okay?"

"I think you were just calling to brag that you got a hot lay tonight while I'm sitting here all alone, Bitch."

"Whatever, Jerk. Bye already." The phone beeped against Dean's ear. 'Seriously, he called to brag about having a chick over?' Dean thought to himself. 'Well I mean I could get a girl if I wanted, but there's just no point. They only want to be able to say they slept with a famous man.' His cryptic thinking only led to pouting and the temptation to go and hit a bar. He instead decided to grab a beer from the fridge and find his way to the bedroom. He turned on the TV and found nothing good on and was about to turn it off when he saw a familiar looking smock come on.

The news woman started talking about the new restaurant in town, "Gabriel's is what's hot right now. With sizzling skillets, spicy meals, and food as hot as the man who makes it." She moves to stand next to a man fully dressed in a black smock. "Castiel Milton moved here a couple years ago and when his brother Gabriel decided to open up a new restaurant here in our small town he had no choice but to ask Castiel here to be the head chef. Castiel, so you finished top of your class at the AI institute?"

The man on camera seemed very shy, "Well er, yes, I did." The interview continued on like that, the confident news anchor asking the shy quiet man multiple questions only to get short barely audible responses. 'He certainly wasn't that shy when I first met him.' Dean laughed. 'guess I gotta return everything tomorrow, seems like they really need it with how busy they're gonna be.' He turned out the lights and quickly slipped into sleep.


End file.
